Ethnic
Ethnic is one of the fashion elements in the Pretty Rhythm game and anime. The element is represented by the color green and features designs and patterns found in bohemian styles, such as nature, flowers, and animals. In the spin-off PriPara, the Ethnic element is replaced by Natural.'' '' Characters Represented by This Element Original Pretty Rhythm *Kaname Chris - an auxiliary member of the Prism Star unit, Serenon (also known as Serenon with K). *Shi Yoon - a member of the Prism Star unit, PURETTY and shuffle unit P&P. Rainbow Live *Wakana Morizono - a member of the Prism Star unit, Bell Rose. Stones With This Element Hair 01-005-l.gif|Natural Bun Hair E2H1.png|Neckline Mitsuami Hair E3H1.png|Medium Wave Hair E4H1.png|Wave Ethnic Hair E5H1.gif|Classical Felt Hat E5H2.gif|Classical Felt Hat E6H1.gif|Elegance Maiden Up Hair E7H1.gif|Mont Blanc Beret Hat E8H1.gif|Mannish Minimum Short White Flower Headband.gif|White Flower Headband Red Flower Headband.gif|Red Flower Headband E10H1.gif|Twin Sunflower Hair E11H1.gif|Fluffy Knit Medium E12H1.gif|Big Earmuffs Straw Net Hat.gif|Straw Net Hat Twin Scrunchy Pigtail Hair.gif|Twin Scrunchy Pigtail Hair Cowgirl Hat Side Tail Hair.gif|Cowgirl Hat Side Tail Hair EmbroideryHeadbandArrangeHair.gif|Embroidery Headband Arrange Hair Twin Flower Ponytail.gif|Twin Flower Ponytail Accessories 01-071-l.gif|Rose Necklace E2A1.png|Ethnic Make-Up E2A2.png|Ethnic Bone Necklace E5A1.gif|Rose Necklace E6A1.gif|Tropical Flower Necklace E7A1.gif|White Rose Necklace E8A1.gif|Gorgeous Yellow Make-Up E9A1.gif|Dark Classic Make-Up E10A1.gif|Feather Necklace E11A1.gif|Turquoise Fashionable Necklace E12A1.gif|Turquoise Excellent Make-Up E13A1.gif|Ethnic Make-Up Sky Blue Drop Necklace.gif|Sky Blue Drop Necklace Juicy Banana Make-Up.gif|Juicy Banana Make-Up AutumnLeafNecklace.gif|Autumn Leaf Necklace Lapis Lazuli Make-Up.gif|Lapis Lazuli Make-Up Leaf Color Necklace.gif|Leaf Color Necklace Dresses 01-030-l.gif|Gradient Dyed One Piece E2D1.png|Breeze Leaf One Piece E3D1.png|Sunny Spot Vest One Piece E3D2.png|Forest Girl Knit Cardigan 03-034-l.gif|Cowichan Knit One Piece E4D1.png|Sunflower Tie Dye One Piece E5D1.gif|Hydrangea Chiffon One Piece E7D1.gif|Forest Girl Knit Cardigan E8D1.gif|Spring Check One Piece E9D1.gif|Gradient Dyed One Piece E9D2.gif|Sunny Spot Vest One Piece E10D1.gif|Passion Summer One Piece E12D1.gif|Bohemian Knit One Piece E12D2.gif|Embroidery Long Knit One Piece E13D1.gif|Cowichan Knit One Piece Sun Warm One Piece.gif|Sun Warm One Piece Cool-Leaf-Dress.gif|Cool Leaf One Piece Seventh_Coord_Ethnic_Dress.png|Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Dress SeventhCoordEthnicDressBrilliant.gif|Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Dress Brilliant Style SeventhCoordEthnicDressPlatinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Dress Platinum Style Tops 01-026-l.gif|Rose Bare-Shoulder Top 01-027-l.gif|Flower Retro Top E1T1.png|Ethnic French Tops E1T2.png|Soda Color Camisole E2T1.png|Midnight Rose Cami E2T2.png|Ethnic Ruffle Tops E2T3.png|Autumn Check Tops E2T4.png|Ethnic Flower Tops E3t1.png|Bird Embroidery Cami E3T2.png|Paisley Off-Shoulder Tops E3T3.png|Paisley Lace Vest E3T4.png|Natural Treetops E3T5.png|Ethnic Embroidery Parka E4T1.png|Milky Color Cotton Tunic E4T2.png|Asian Paisley Tops E4T3.png|Tyrolean Hippie Tunic E5T1.gif|Retro Flower Cami E6T1.gif|Tropical Flower Cami E6T2.gif|Western Fur Vest E7T1.gif|Autumn Check Shirt E7T2.gif|Autumn Check Shirt E8T1.gif|Floral Ethnic Cami E10T1.gif|Resort Flower Tops E11T1.gif|Nordic Parka Bohemian Embroidery Cut-And-Sew.gif|Bohemian Embroidery Cut-And-Sew Paisley Patterned Rompers Style Shirt.gif|Paisley Patterned Rompers Style Tops Bohemian Moco Vest Shirt.gif|Bohemian Moco Vest Shirt Cosmic_China_Top.png|Cosmic China Top FairIsleKnitParka.gif|Fair Isle Knit Parka Retro Green Flower Cut-And-Sew.gif|Retro Green Flower Cut-And-Sew Bottoms 01-051-l.gif|Rose Stitch Flare Pants E1B1.png|Ruffles Short Pants E1B2.png|Soda Color Lame Pants E2B1.png|Gelato Lemon Pants E2B2.png|Ethnic Flower Skirt E3B2.png|Gingham Boot Cut E3B1.png|Denim Ruffle Short Pants E4B1.png|Suede Ruffle Short Pants E4B2.png|Cotton Lace Skirt E5B1.gif|Light Blue Half-Pants E6B1.gif|Suede Ruffle Maiden Skirt E6B2.gif|Ethnic Flower Skirt E7B1.gif|Blue Check Miniskirt E8B1.gif|Grayish Denim Miniskirt E10B1.gif|Lace Fluffy Short Pants E10B2.gif|Glade Cotton Skirt E11B1.gif|Braided Belt & Fluffy Show Pants Glade Bell-Bottom.gif|Glade Bell-Bottom Paisley Patterned Rompers Style Pants.gif|Paisley Patterned Rompers Style Pants RetroRibbonScallopPants.gif|Retro Ribbon Scallop Pants CosmicShootingStarShowPants.gif|Cosmic Shooting Star Short Pants FairIsleFluffySkirt.gif|Fair Isle Fluffy Skirt Suede Lace Skirt.gif|Suede Lace Skirt Shoes 01-063-l.gif|High-Laced Flower Sandals E2S1.png|Fringe Short Boots E3S1.png|Turquoise Ethnic Sandals E3S2.png|Suede Short Boots E4S1.png|Wild Smoked Western Boots E5S1.gif|Retro Flower Pumps E6S1.gif|Mocha Belt Long Boots E7S1.gif|Tweed Long Boots E8S1.gif|Strawberry Milk Long Boots E8S2.gif|Devil Long Boots E9S1.gif|Wedge Heel Boots E10S1.gif|Bijou Ethnic Sandals E11S1.gif|Nordic Shoes E12S1.gif|Black Tights & Short Boots E12S2.gif|Cafe Mocha Flower Boots E13S1.gif|High-Laced Flower Sandals Turquoise Twilight Sandal.gif|Turquoise Twilight Sandals Sparkling Jewelry Sandal.gif|Sparkling Jewelry Sandals GreenAlmondPumps.gif|Green Almond Pumps Cosmic Asymmetric Tights & Pumps.gif|Cosmic Asymmetric Tights & Pumps RabbitFurLongBoots.gif|Rabbit Fur Long Boots Nature Heel Sandals.gif|Nature Heel Sandals Seventh_Coord_Ethnic_Shoes.png|Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Shoes SeventhCoordEthnicShoesBrilliant.gif|Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Shoes Brilliant Style Ethnic_Shoes_Platinum.gif|Seventh Coordinate Ethnic Shoes Platinum Style Category:Fashion Elements Category:Prism Stones Category:Ethnic Stones